


𝕊𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝔸 ℂ𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕

by LorevelleQuilas



Series: 𝙰 𝙵𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝙾𝚏 𝙰 𝙿𝚎𝚗 [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And he also have a soft spot for Kuro, Angst, Basically Hugh knows Kuro in the past, But Hugh is there to make it better, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kuro had a mental breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorevelleQuilas/pseuds/LorevelleQuilas
Summary: 𝐎𝐮𝐭𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝟎𝟕𝟒: 𝕊𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝔸 ℂ𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐥 # 𝟏𝟎𝟎
Relationships: Hugh The Dark Algernon III | Old Child & Kuro | Sleepy Ash, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: 𝙰 𝙵𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝙾𝚏 𝙰 𝙿𝚎𝚗 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171412
Kudos: 4





	𝕊𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝔸 ℂ𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐀𝐩𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚 𝐧𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞 𝐎𝐧𝐞-𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐝, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐮𝐭, 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐡... 𝐇𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐭!

◦ • ● ◉ ✿ ❁ ✿ ◉ ● • ◦

**DESCRIPTION OF 𝕊𝕥𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝔸 ℂ𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕:**

_Many centuries shall pass, numerous generations will live and die, countless deaths unspoken and, time will forever persevere without end. It can continue for eternity, infinite but, Old Child can always view Sleepy Ash as who he is forever, **still a child.**_

**Source Of Inspiration( s):[Cup Of Crimson Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905624) By [mercury_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_wings/pseuds/mercury_wings)**

◦ • ● ◉ ✿ ❁ ✿ ◉ ● • ◦

The evening comes as a welcome lull in a fine opera. Nighttime blanketing the sky with its fine, crystalline firmament, countless stars twinkling as the moon, round and magnificent with its glory emerged to replace the sun. On nights like this, where peacefulness stretches like a void of myriad, the only thing that a vampire should do is to secretly sip orange juice from the kitchen as the residents of The Sendagaya Family slept without failure.

It was ironic that a vampire as Great and Magnificent as him, Hugh The Dark Algernon III is dragged into the assumption that he should just claim his actions privately rather than be acknowledged, _**he deserves to be known, thank you**_. And yet again, he's cleverer than he looks.

A knock erupted around the quiet rooms grabbing his attention, it was faint, he can easily reflect as if the one who had done it didn't want to be known yet, it was clear at the same time as well, only for his heightened senses. Curiosity engulfed him and he flew as swiftly with practiced ease around the mazes of corridors around each room, deeming it necessary to know whoever is at the door. He had not just expected it to be someone he knows and it certainly caught him off guard by how fragile he seemed to be.

There, at the other side of the door was his Big Brother, looking like - as if he had been hit by a bus- and trampled at the same time. He was clutching one of his arms, and Hugh didn't know if it was just an illusion he sees when it looked liked it had been burnt yet, as blood drips steadily from the wounds and effectively soaking the ground with ugly redness, he realizes that it was anything but, a mere trick in the eye.

" Hugh...", He murmured, almost whimpering and the said called latter could feel his chest tighten--

_A little boy... with large, considerate eyes that pictured innocence looking up at him in admiration--_

**_" Hugh-"_ **

_An adult teen... whom had still so much to understand--_

**_" Hugh-"_ **

_A child still in his eyes... that grew too early-- that died at such a young age--_

**_" Hugh-"_ **

Sleepy Ash swayed as he walked nearer and only had the second eldest of the Servamps recognized the tears that were cascading from his cheeks, as well, as a few injuries that he didn't take notice of earlier, " Oh goodness sake's!", He exclaimed, immediately flocking towards the frail man as Sloth sniffled his noes and sobbed weakly-

_**A child**... This was a child of ' mishandled' origins filled with such despair that broken him, saturated with misery that forced him to take shelter into the home of a stranger. Childhood ruined and happiness' taken, stolen, and simply out of reach yet, he was determined, just a mere stranger with no connections to this young lad, to return everything that was stripped from him. But, how come this child, so broken in so many ways, shattered into a million pieces - a fruit of his cruel reality- be so... natural in his exploits? How is it that he could smile so sincerely when the world is determined to burden him with things that weren't meant for a child to go through? Where had he found his undying genuineness, his unyielding will to rise even when everything is resolute to discouraged him?_

_Out of all of this, this heartless actuality, how can he easily laugh despite being so hurt?_

_" It was unforgivable."_ , Sleepy Ash sobbed as his tears continued to rain down, " What I did, it was unforgivable.", He trembled in tremor, knees buckling as Hugh guided him inside, gently and patiently leading him to sit on a sofa, " He might never forgive me." Sleepy Ash sniffled some more, deep within the visions of his mind that only his peripherals can distinguish as he murmured more nonsense things that the other couldn't understand unless Sloth would tell him of course but, by far as he watched as the older curled meekly around himself, he is certain that it would take some time.

Hugh, with a heavy heart _\- he had experienced this before, how could he not? He had grown along with this child. This child who deserves everything other than the cruelty he was given-_ considerately grabbed the hand that was touching the burns on his forearms, on his wrist, on- **Everywhere**. Which he had just realized had also been just as equally burnt as the other and he questioned himself and wondered, what had occurred for this to happen?

Sleepy Ash was burnt, that was painfully obvious in the eye yet, who or, what had inflicted it? It could be just an accident, he reflects, yet, if it was. _Why did Sloth come to him rather than his eve?_ Those two were close, he can confirm it with limited doubt in mind and Sleepy Ash seemed fond of the human. Hugh can't contradict that Mahiru Shirota is a good person and an even more luxurious soul of a one-of-a-kind rarity and uniqueness. A bit stubborn as a flaw and pushy yet, decent enough. And Old Child positively approved him as Sloth's eve.

The Blue-haired vampire flinch as the smaller of them both touch the blisters that formed in his flesh, it was _still_ fresh which meant that it had only been inflicted earlier than he had expected. Which came to the inquiry, **how had the wound not heal?** It's bleeding for Goodness' sake, _still!_ The art of instant, _unnatural_ healing is part of a Servamp's aptitude of immortality. Sure, nevertheless of some flaws-- _He remembered once upon a time, a century or more ago of a distant memory where Sleepy Ash had appeared without warning in his doorway - much like now- battered and scars littering across his pale, white skin. Eyes glinting with unshed tears that seemed ever so familiar, body shaking with overwhelming excess of emotions as he spoke, whispered, and stuttered. He remembered him asking some aid, a favor - to rid of the painful memories that litter around his body- and, **how is Hugh suppose to deny?** _\-- The magic embedded in them is still _trustable_.

" I... _don't_ know how.", Sloth sobbed as he stares blankly( ?) at the injuries and Hugh _listened_ , " _I have_... have no idea why they aren't... healing _like they were supposed to_ , I... I don't know... how they aren't... and... ~~**It hurts**~~. They just... kept _spreading_... and, I don't know what to do, Hugh...", Kuro sniffed, tears progressing into a downpour as his breathing gone disordered, " _They kept spreading_... **_non-stop_** and, _I don't know how to make it stop_ and... ~~ **It hurts**~~."

" ~~ **It hurts so much**~~ and _I don't know what to do but, consult you..._ because I don't know where else I should go but, _you_. And--"

Hugh hushed the other from continuing his ramblings _\- Sleepy Ash has always had this habit of talking non-stop when he's on the verge of a panic attack-_ lightly touching the skin of his cheek as faintly as of a feather would upon flesh, " You must have come a long way to get here, right?", He spoke with all the sincerity he could muster, attempting to soothe the poor soul _who had suffered so much_ and the hooded vampire numbly nodded, absentmindedly listening to what the _younger_ is speaking. Hugh doesn't know what to think of the title he had gotten, it was quite ironic considering that he is much, by any means older than him by a few decades but, it had always been the numerals they were referred to as that were constantly regarded, isn't it?

" Now, I want you to breathe as properly as you can alright? You couldn't just sit there gasping for breath forever,", Sleepy Ash nodded as Old Child wiped the tears from his cheeks, " Follow what I instruct, Okay? Breathe in deeply, hold it there for a few seconds, release and then rinse and repeat."

He smiled as the other easily grasped the guide, breathing generally as he should yet, Hugh can still perceive, by the solid tenseness of his shoulders that this is by notably, far from over.

**" So, want to talk about it?"**


End file.
